Stirrings of Fate
by StarSplit144
Summary: Sam and Jack are kidnapped. Teal’c and Daniel have to enlist the help of the locals to save them. SamJack as always.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Time…Lets say late season 3.Apophis is still around. Sam and Jack are kidnapped. Teal'c and Daniel have to enlist the help of the locals to save them. SamJack_

_Disclaimer: Much as I wish they were, they aren't mine, and I make no money off of them._

_A/N: This is sort of a repost. I originally wrote this as script, but it got deleted, so here it is in non-script format, though there probably still will be more dialogue than thoughts etc. First thing I ever wrote Stargate, though I fixed it up a lot, but some parts still sound a bit awkward or OOC. I've fixed up the formatting._

**Stirrings of Fate**

Jack groaned and sat up, massaging his head. Wherever he was, it was pitch black. He levered himself to his feet and took a couple of steps forward before tripping on something. He felt around for the object and discovered it was a person. No glasses, no emblem on the forehead.

"Carter? Carter!...Sam!" She started to shift and groaned.

"Jack?"

"You okay?" he asked, looking slightly surprised at her use of his first name.

"I'm fine, sir. Just a bit of a headache."

"It doesn't last too long. Can you get up?"

"Yeah. Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Not sure. It's pitch black in here. Any idea what happened?"

"The last thing I remember is stepping through the Stargate. The probe didn't show low lighting, and P2A-562 isn't far enough from the centre of the galaxy to have no starlight, even on a cloudy night…" Jack interrupted her.

"And this means?"

"Well, we're nowhere near the Stargate for starters."

"Wonderful. Just Wonderful. Then where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Fine. Let's look for Teal'c and Daniel," he decided. "Try not to get too far away from here, wherever here is." She nodded and the two of them started to feel around.

"Sir!"

"Found someone?" he asked?

"No. But I think I found a door."

"Good…I don't think Teal'c and Daniel are here, so we can assume that they are…somewhere else…nevermind. Where are you?" Suddenly the door opened, and Sam stumbled backwards into him. He looked up, and cursed as Apophis entered the room with two Serpent Guards. Apophis looked down at the two of them

"You are the Tau'ri who helped the shol'va Teal'c," Apophis stated.

"Yeah that would be us. Where is Teal'c anyways? You forgot to mention we almost killed you a few times."

"You will not speak to your god with such disrespect!" he said, his eyes glowing menacingly.

"Haven't we already been through this?" asked Jack. "We won't worship you, since you are nothing but a talking snake inside some guy's head. You are not a god."

"I_ am_ a god!" Apophis suddenly opened his hand and directed the ribbon device at Sam. Her head snapped back, as she clenched her jaw to keep from crying out. Jack leapt at Apophis, but one of the Serpent guards swung his staff weapon, which connected with the side of Jack's head. The last thing he saw before blacking out completely was Apophis's thoughtful grin.

"Or perhaps I will simply watch you starve to death. After all. I can find the others. You are expendable."

o0o

"Daniel Jackson! Are you well?" Daniel sat up, wincing at the pain in his head.

"Teal'c? Where are we?"

"We are beside the Stargate on P2A-562."

"Jack and Sam?" he asked, not having had a chance to look around properly.

"They do not appear to be here, but I do not know how long we have been unconscious. There are no signs that they were here," answered Teal'c

"How long have you been awake?"

"Some minutes. Enough to ascertain that we are in no immediate danger, and that O'Neill and Major Carter did not arrive through the Stargate." Daniel nodded, and felt around for his glasses. He put them on, and looked closely at the Stargate.

"Hey Teal'c! Look at this!"

"What have you found Daniel Jackson?" inquired Teal'c.

"Take a look at these burns on the stone here. They look like staff weapon marks, but the seem a bit too precise, This one here goes in a perfectly straight line right across the opening of the Stargate." He reached forward to feel the burn marks, and jerked away. "Assuming this happened before or while we came through the 'gate, we can't have been unconscious for long; these are still hot. I wonder what happened to whoever…" Teal'c, having come over to look, interrupted.

"These marks were not made by staff weapons Daniel Jackson. As you said, they are too precise." He indicated a small rock by the edge of the Stargate. "This is Goa'uld technology. This stone and the second one on the other side form a secondary gate that will transport anyone that goes through it to some other location on planet."

"So do you think that's what happened to Jack and Sam?" asked Daniel.

"It is likely."

"Right, okay, so…why are we here?"

"I do not know. Perhaps too much energy was needed and the portal disengaged. Or perhaps it reacted to my larval Goa'uld. Whatever happened, we cannot assume it will happen again."

"So no reinforcements," surmised Daniel.

"That is correct."

"Right then, looks like a two-man rescue team."

"The portal could go anywhere on this planet. We must make contact with the locals, and find out where the Goa'uld could be. We must move quickly."

"I guess we're off to see the wizard…again."

o0o

Jack groaned, and tried to sit up in the dark for the second time that day. A hand on his shoulder restrained him.

"Maybe you shouldn't move just yet, sir. You got hit pretty hard. You could have a concussion."

"Wonderful. Something you can't splint." He was still groggy, but was rapidly becoming aware of something digging into his back. "What's digging into my back, Carter?"

"That would be my knees. You collapsed on top of me, and I didn't want to move you."

"Water?" he asked.

"They won't give us anything."

"Great! Wonderful…so what's plan B?"

"What was plan A?"

"Well it didn't exactly work out…"

"Then we've got about three days to get out of here before we become too dehydrated."

o0o

Daniel and Teal'c looked over a ridge at a small village.

"Well I don't see any sign of Goa'uld." Daniel was saying. "Everyone seems human, time period seems medieval, although there's something strange…" He was cut off by a female voice.

"Drop your weapons!" Daniel and Teal'c whipped around to see three female warriors with bows pointed at them.

"Um…I think we'd better do as they say…" suggested Daniel as he slowly slid off his vest, and let it drop to the ground with his gun. Teal'c hesitated a minute, then followed suit.

"They are men, yet they carry weapons!" one of the women exclaimed.

"Husband!" called one of the women imperiously. A man came out from the trees. "You will convey our words to these men."

"I will," he consented weakly.

"You will tell them that they will accompany us back to the village, and that they will not attempt escape," she continued.

"Hey!" objected Daniel. "We aren't here to hurt you! We need your help. I am Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c. We're peaceful explorers…" One of the women suddenly prodded him in the side with the butt of her spear. "Okay, okay, I get the picture. I'll shut up." The women motioned for Daniel and Teal'c to come with them, and herded them from the clearing.

o0o

"Anything?" asked Jack, without much hope.

"Nothing, sir."

"Nothing here either." He sighed.

"Sir, we can't go for much longer without water."

"I know."

"Unless someone opens this door, I can't see any way of getting out."

Jack walked over to the door and pounded on it "Hey! Snakeheads! Open the door!" He turned to Sam. "Yeah that sounds about right." He sat back against the wall, and started to juggle with a couple of coins he found in his pocket. Sam sank down next to him, rested her head against the wall, and closed her eyes.

o0o

Teal'c talked to one of the men for a few minutes. Finally, the man pointed out one of the tent flaps. Daniel walked in another tent flap. Teal'c waved him over.

"I can't get anything out of them. They refuse to talk to me. Their society seems to have evolved completely contrary to most others that we've encountered. The women seem to be in charge of everything; the men are basically studs. It would be really fascinating to study the impetus that caused women to take over, since it seems to be almost completely unique…"

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c interrupted impatiently. "Will they assist us in rescuing Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill or not?"

"Umm…right…well…no, not really," said Daniel

"Then we must rescue them ourselves. Are you aware of where our weapons are being kept?"

"Umm…yeah, sort of…"

"Then we must go."

o0o

Teal'c and Daniel walked through the woods. Daniel was slightly out of breath, and struggling to get his vest on without dropping his guns. Teal'c was striding in front of him with a zat and his staff weapon.

"Well that went wonderfully!" commented Daniel sarcastically.

"Indeed it did." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"So where do we go now?"

"I believe I know the location of the Goa'uld encampment." Daniel waited for Teal'c to elaborate, but he remained silent

"Great…I'll just…follow you."

o0o

Daniel and Teal'c watched the Goa'uld encampment. Teal'c motioned for silence as they heard footfalls. Two serpent guards came into view. He leapt out, and zatted them both. Daniel spun around just in time to see the two bodies fall to the ground

o0o

"Sir?" came Sam's hoarse voice.

"Carter, lose the 'sir'. It looks pretty bad on getting out of here alive, and if they really want to court-martial my dead body, they can go right ahead. Assuming they can get it back from the snakeheads." Sam looked at him, or tried to in the darkness. He felt for her hand, and pulled her closer. "C'mere." She leaned against him, and raised her face slightly. He leaned down, and kissed her, softly. They pulled apart slowly.

"So. Since we're resigned to dying, I wouldn't want to have any regrets," she commented.

"Except dying. I would definitely regret that."

"Except dying," she agreed. She brought her head up, and kissed him again. He responded to her urgency by undoing her jacket, and slipping his hands beneath her t-shirt. Maybe dying wouldn't be that bad.

o0o

Six successive zat blasts took out the guards outside the door. The door opened, and two serpent guards walked in. Sam and Jack lay unconscious in a corner of the small cell, their clothing in a heap nearby. The two serpent guards open their helmets. Daniel noticed Sam and Jack right away, and began an intensive study of the ceiling. Teal'c walked over to Jack, and gripped his shoulder.

"O'Neill." Jack opened his eyes slowly and saw Teal'c.

"Water," he mouthed. Teal'c took out his canteen, and added something from his Serpent Guard uniform to it. He dribbled a few drops into Jack's mouth. His eyes opened wider in surprise. Teal'c gave him another sip, and Jack propped himself up slightly.

"What the hell is that stuff?"

"It is a Goa'uld substance. Its effects are temporary, and sometimes dangerous, but the small amount that you had should not cause a problem. It will last a few hours at the most."

"Ah." He looked up to see Daniel's intense study of the ceiling, and then he looked down and himself and Sam. He grabbed a jacket from the floor, and wrapped it around her, before propping her up, and dribbling some of the canteen into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Wh…what?

"It's fine. Just have another sip of this super-coffee stuff. You'll feel better." She drinks some more, and props herself up a bit more.

"What is that stuff?" she asked.

"Daniel and Teal'c brought it." Sam looked over, and saw their two team-mates – Daniel still studying the ceiling with the utmost fascination – and then looked at Jack and blushed faintly. "Teal'c, could you guys keep a lookout for snakeheads for a minute?" he asked. "Outside."

"As you wish," said Teal'c, inclining his head slightly. Daniel followed him out without a word. Jack looked at Sam sadly.

"I guess this probably shouldn't get mentioned," he commented.

"Probably not." He leaned forward and kissed her softly, and then they both detangled their clothes and got dressed silently.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Sir…" he sighed, and walked to the door. He opened it, and then followed Sam out into the hall. "Got any weapons?" he asked the other two. Daniel passed him his two guns, and took Teal'c's zat. "All right then, lets get outta here before this Goa'uld juice stuff wears off."

o0o

Jack signalled a break, and they all sat down.

"I'm starting to feel a little thirsty," he complained. "You guys have some real water? I think that stuff is wearing off."

"You will know when it wears off, O'Neill" Teal'c handed him a plain canteen, which he took a couple of sips from before handing it to Sam. Suddenly, they heard the unmistakable sounds of a firefight. They all grabbed for weapons, and Jack signalled for them to move out. After a minute, they came to the edge of a clearing, where several women are engaged in a firefight with four Serpent Guards. There bows and arrows were proving ineffective against the armour of the Guards.

"We've got to help them!" whispered Daniel.

"We do?" asked Jack.

"Of course we do! The serpent guards wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us!" Jack sighed, and considered shooting Daniel for a minute. "Fine. Spread out and lay down cover fire." The four of them spread out, and on his command, fired at the Guards. Within seconds, they fell to the ground, dead. The women approached them warily. "Ummm…Daniel?" prompted Jack.

"You'd probably be better to handle this, Jack. We didn't exactly part on the greatest terms."

"Okay…" said Jack. "Hello! We come in peace!" Daniel stared at him, and seriously considered shooting him.One of the warriors addressed Sam.

"This is your husband?" she asked, indicating Jack.

"Why do you ask?"

"He speaks. Surely you would not allow him to do so were he not your husband."

"They seem to have a female dominant culture," explained Daniel quietly. "Umm…kind of the opposite of the one on P3X-593. Apparently men don't have any social standing unless they are married." Sam grinned.

"Yes he is my husband. I'm Major Samantha Carter, and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. We came from a planet called Earth through the Stargate." The warriors all looked at her, confused."

"Chaapa'ai," supplied Daniel

"Chaapa'ai," she repeated. One of the warriors nodded.

"We thank you for your help. I am Petrai. Is there any way that we can assist you?"

"Sir?"

"We should probably get back to the Stargate, before we're locked out," said Jack. "We were supposed to report back after 24 hours."

"We should return to the Chaapa'ai," she told the women.

"We will accompany you. Tell your men to follow behind in case we find ourselves in a battle."

"Hey!" protested Jack. "We aren't completely useless you know! Who just saved your butts?"

"Sir." Jack stopped talking, and Sam spoke to the women again. "Where I come from, men fight alongside women, and have equal say. They can help if we run into trouble."

"You trust your men to make decisions?" asked Petrai.

"We do." Petrai looked slightly annoyed, but nodded grudgingly.

"They may come, but please ask them not to rush into anything that may provoke unneeded battle."

"They won't," Sam assured her.

"If you say so."

o0o

The group arrived at the gate an hour later. No Serpent Guards guarded the gate. Daniel went to start dialling, while Teal'c zatted the portal stone, just to be safe. Sam digs in her pack and produced one of the Earth boxes, which she gave to Petrai.

"If you or your people are ever in need of our help, dial these co-ordinates into the chaapa'ai, and throw this box in. We will try to come and help as soon as possible."

"Thank you Major Samantha Carter," said Petrai. "I hope to see you again someday."

"Carter! Let's go!" called Jack. Teal'c and Daniel went through the gate, and Sam caught up with Jack.

"Sir, might I suggest that if we return to this planet, we bring an all _female_ team?" Jack laughed, and they stepped through the Stargate.

o0o

Four weeks later, SG-1 reported to the infirmary for post mission medicals. Teal'c, Daniel and Jack left, leaving Sam and Janet alone.

"So you aren't feeling any ill effects from that stuff Teal'c gave you on P2A-562?" Janet asked.

"No. I've been feeling a little nauseous in the mornings, but that only started this week, so it's probably not related."

"Well everything seems fine, but I'd like to run a couple tests."

"What! Why?"

"It's probably nothing Sam, I just want to check…"

"What is it?"

"Sam, I think you might be pregnant."

_I absolutely love comments. Please give them to me. I can't promise the second part, since I didn't think it was as good, but if you beg enough, I might post._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: YAY! LOTS OF COMMENTS! Thank you to everyone who left comments. Oh and I think that the formatting might not be working properly so I'm sorry about that. At least in my preview the formatting is not there. Like I said before, this was originally script, and I think adding in too many "said so-and-so"'s, so I just did the dialogue at some points where I think the stuff the people are saying is clear enough, and in character enough to point to who says it. If that made any sense._

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. _

SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate onto a desert planet that looked very similar to the ones that the Tok'ra seemed to like to use for their bases.

"Clear, sir."

"Fan out," ordered Jack. "Daniel and Teal'c, that way. Carter, you're with me."

Daniel and Teal'c walked into the woods to one side of the Stargate, while Sam and Jack went the other way. After a few minutes, Daniel and Teal'c came across a clearing with what seemed to be a deserted Goa'uld camp. Daniel took out his radio.

"Ummm…Jack?"

"Yeah?" came Jack's voice over the radio.

"There were Goa'uld here at some point. I don't know how long they've been gone." Teal'c was crouching by the firepit. He spoke into his radio.

"These were not extinguished long ago. Whoever was here is likely close."

"Okay, head back to the gate, and be careful. We'll meet you…" he trailed off, and the signal went static.

"Jack! Sam!" yelled Daniel into the radio.

"It would appear that something has interrupted the signal," commented Teal'c

"Goa'uld?"

"It seems likely."

o0o

Jack and Sam lay unconscious on the ground. A Goa'uld grenade lay next to them.Suddenly a goa'uld ship uncloaked itself, and transport rings activated to beam them aboard. The ship took off just as Daniel and Teal'c ran into the clearing. They both fired at the ship, but it was gone. Teal'c bent down to look at the shock grenade.

"I believe that this is the reason the radio signal was interrupted."

"So they got knocked out, and then the ship beamed them up?"

"It would appear so."

"Great. So how do we get up there after them?" asked Daniel just as another ship uncloaked itself behind them, and ringed them aboard.

o0o

Jack sat up slowly, blinking as his vision became clearer.

"You know I really hate those things," he commented. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, sir. It looks like a Goa'uld mother ship.

"Well this is just wonderful!" he exclaimed sarcastically. He got up and tried to walk to the door, but was stopped about halfway across the room by chains attached to his arms and legs.

"Apparently they've heard of us," commented Sam. "We've managed to break out of enough prisons that they decided to take extra precautions…" she stopped as the chains suddenly started to retract into the walls. They both struggled against the pull, but eventually, it pulled them against the wall. They both looked at the door as it opened. Someone walked in.

"I am Thoth. You are of the Tau'ri," the person said in the characteristic deep voice.

"Yeah…but somehow I have a feeling you already knew that," said Jack, indicating the chains with his chin.

"Yes. You have managed to escape from some of the weaker system lords, or so I have heard. You will not escape me. No one will return through the Chaapa'ai to tell of your capture." With that, he left. The chains loosened suddenly, and the two of them landed awkwardly on the floor.

"Was he saying what I think he was saying," asked Jack.

"That Daniel and Teal'c didn't get out? Yes, sir, I think so."

"Well I was actually thinking along the lines of calling Apophis a weak system lord, but that's bad too."

o0o

Daniel and Teal'c where in a cell, with their chains pinning them to the wall.

"How do I bypass this barrier that the Tau'ri have placed upon their Chaapa'ai?" demanded Thoth. Teal'c simply ignored the Goa'uld, while Daniel was glaring intensely.

"You will tell me!"

"Umm…no I really don't think we will." Daniel shot back.

"You of the Tau'ri value the lives of individuals, yes?" asked Thoth, trying a different track. Neither of them responded.

"You will tell me, because if you continue to resist," he made a gesture to one of the Jaffa, and Sam was dragged forward, and thrown to her knees,"she will suffer!" The Jaffa took out one of the electric rods, and touched it to the back of her head. She screamed.

"Sam!" cried Daniel. The Jaffa removed the rod. Sam raised her head slowly, and looked at Daniel. She shook her head slightly before the Jaffa touched the rod to her neck again.

o0o

Jack sat in their cell, alone, fiddling with the chains. Suddenly they retract again, and two Jaffa enter, carrying a semi-conscious Sam. They chain her to the wall again, and leave. The chains loosen again, and Jack scrambled to catch her before she hits the ground.

"Carter! Carter!"

"Sir?" asked Sam, trying to open her eyes, but obviously in a lot of pain."They have…Daniel and Teal'c. In another cell. They want IDC's…I don't know what else…"

"Shhh. It's okay…just…just try to rest."

"But…" she protested, trying to sit up. Jack put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You're in no condition to do anything. Rest. That's an order." Sam grinned weakly at that, and closed her eyes, while Jack held her.

Daniel sat against the wall, with his head buried in his knees. Teal'c sat fiddling with the chains. He had already tried to break them, but to no avail.

"I can't believe I just let them…Sam…" cried Daniel suddenly, smacking his head against the wall of the cell.

"Daniel Jackson! You did as you were obligated to do, as did Major Carter. She knew and understood the reasons for your silence."

"But she could be dead! When she just collapsed that last time…Jack'll kill me…"

"O'Neill would not do such a thing to you for refusing to reveal information that could destroy the Tau'ri. Do you believe that they will spare any of us if we revealed to them the information they seek?" When Daniel said nothing, he continued. "We must endeavour to free ourselves while we have some freedom of movement. I require your assistance."

o0o

Jack woke up, realizing that Sam was no longer sleeping in his arms.

"Carter?" He looked around, and saw her sitting in a corner of the cell, apparently in shock. "Carter…Sam. What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him, her eyes brimming his tears. Jack put an arm around her hesitantly, and she buried her head in his chest, sobbing silently. "Shhh…Sam, it's okay…shhh" He held her until her sobs quieted slightly. "What's wrong Sam?"

"Four weeks ago…when we were captured by Apophis…when we…I just found out…Jack I'm pregnant!" Jack looked at her, slightly shocked, and then confused.

"But I don't understand. What's wrong now?"

"They were using those electric rods, and…a four week old baby, couldn't survive that…" she broke down, sobbing again, and Jack held her tightly.

o0o

Jack and Sam were both asleep, Jack with his arms still wrapped around Sam protectively. The chains begin to retract, waking them both up. Sam doesn't move, just letting the chains yank her against the wall, and not seeming to care. Jack grabbed her hand tightly, and she looked up at him. His eyes reassured her that everything would work out, and she found herself believing it.The chains retracted fully, and their grip was broken.

Thoth walked in with two Jaffa. He indicated Jack, and they went to undo his chains. As soon as he had one arm free, he grabbed the Jaffa in a headlock. The other Jaffa clubbed him in the head with his staff weapon, but not before Jack slipped something up his sleeve. The guards carried him out, and shut the door, leaving Sam alone.

o0o

"There might be a control for the door over there, but I can't tell from here, and I can't get over there," said Daniel, kicking at the chains in frustration.

"Then we must remove the chains," said Teal'c logically.

"Yeah…easier said than done. I have no idea…" He was interrupted as the chains retracted into the wall. "Damn it!"The door opened, and two Jaffa entered, dragging Jack with them

"Daniel! Nice to see you! Nice ship they've got here, isn't it?" He was shoved to his knees. "Hey! Watch the knees!"

"You do not enjoy watching your companions suffer," commented Thoth. "You will tell us how to bypass the barrier, or you will watch them all suffer endlessly." He gestured, and the Jaffa touched the rod to the back of Jack's head. He screamed.

"Stop!" cried Daniel, and the Jaffa complied.

"You wish to share the information we seek?"

"Daniel! Don't say anything!" yelled Jack. "That's an order!" Daniel hesitated, and the Jaffa shocked Jack again

"No! Stop! We have these electronic devices…"

"Daniel!"

"The right code will open the iris."

"What is this code?" asked Thoth. The Jaffa shocked Jack again.

"Wait! I'm telling you! You establish a wormhole to earth, and then you dial in 9 – 6 – 2 – 1 – 9 – 5 – 3 – 7." As he recited the numbers, Jack stopped yelling at him.

"I thank you. You have been most helpful." Thoth turned to the Jaffa "Kree! Return him to the cell. Kree!" The guard left and Thoth followed.

o0o

The Jaffa chained Jack again, and left. The chains loosened, and Sam sat down again, staring blankly at the wall. Jack massaged his head for a second and then crouched near her

"Sam?"

"Sir?"

"You can drop the "sir". No one else is here."

"Jack."

"Daniel gave him fake codes, so we've only got a little while to get ourselves out of here."

"How?" she asked, dully.

"It's not too hard. Only problem is, I need Sam, and she seems to be locked up in there and not responding." He squeezed her shoulder. "I can't do this without you Sam." She looked at him, then took a deep breath, and stiffened her shoulders.

"What do you need?"

"Is this delicate enough to pick locks?" he asked, pulling a tiny knife out from inside his sleeve.

"I think so."

o0o

"Sir?"

"Ah! I have a name."

"Jack. I got them."

"Wonderful."

"I don't think there's any way of opening the door from in here."

"Not so wonderful. I guess we wait for the company to show up."

Two Jaffa entered the room. Jack leaped on the first one, shoving the body in front of him and Sam. The Jaffa took a staff blast in the chest. Jack grabbed the dead Jaffa's staff and fired at the other Jaffa, before throwing it to Sam. He grabbed the zat and they left the cell. They ran into another Jaffa that Sam fired at. She looked at his face, and recognized him. He has been the one using the rods. She fired at his near dead body again and again, until Jack finally grabbed her.

"Sam! Sam he's dead. Stop it." He took out his zat and fired it three times, disintegrating the body. Sam lowered the staff weapon, and looked at Jack. "He was dead, Sam. Let it go." Sam's eyes became watery again, but she wiped them roughly with the back of her hand.

"I'll be fine."

"Glad to hear it," he said, smiling. "Let's go. We've still go to find Daniel and Teal'c."

o0o

Daniel and Teal'c heard zatfire from inside their cell. The door opened, and Sam threw a very surprised Daniel the keys.

"Get the chains undone!" she ordered, before leaving to help Jack drag two unconscious Jaffa into the room. They took the zats, and then Jack disintegrated them. Daniel unlocked his and Teal'c's chains, and Sam tossed Teal'c the staff weapon, and handed one of the zats to Daniel

"Come on. Let's go," ordered Jack.

o0o

The transport rings came up in the clearing, and SG-1 appeared. They left the clearing and jogged over to the edge of the woods were they could get a view of the Stargate

"Where to?"

"Cimmeria," said Daniel promptly

"Okay…why?"

"Thoth still has our GDO's, so we can't open the iris. We can contact the SGC from Cimmeria, and they have Thor's Hammer just in case we're followed."

"Good point," conceded Jack. "Why don't you start dialling Daniel?" Daniel went to dial and Jack looked over at Sam. "Are you okay?"

" I'm…" She paused, and glanced over at Teal'c and Daniel "I'm fine, sir" He squeezed her shoulder.

"All right. Let's go home."

o0o

Jack sat beside Sam in the infirmary, waiting for the verdict. Janet walked in, and they could both tell that the news was not good.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but you were right," said Janet, not sure how to break it more gently. Sam buried her head in her hands, not listening to whatever else Janet was saying. Jack put an arm around her, and she stiffened.

"Sir?" she said. He sighed, thinking about how to break it.

"Sam, I…I retired." She looked at him, shocked. "I'd been thinking about it since P2A-562 to tell you the truth. I already gave Hammond my resignation." She looked up at him, and he leaned down, and kissed her. Janet, who had stopped talking a while ago, silently slipped out of the room.

**FIN**

_This IS the end. There are many "Sam and Jack get married and have kids" fanfictions out there. I'm not in the mood to write one right now. I like where this ends, and its staying ended. Please leave comments!_


End file.
